


Greasers and Lettermen Can Mix

by moonlitfog



Series: Comment fic [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfog/pseuds/moonlitfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment originally posted on Jim and Bones, an f-locked community on LiveJournal. Posted 7-1-2013. The pictures were of Chris standing, in jeans, vest and blazer while Karl stands in jeans and a leather jacket. AU ‘50s fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasers and Lettermen Can Mix

When Bones first saw the kid, he thought he was just some bright little goody-two-shoes, a goddamned letterman or maybe one of those new-fangled male cheerleaders. Kirk was bubbly enough, and miles from the group of toughs Bones hung with. Kirk definitely didn’t belong in his gang, with their drinking and smoking and making out with the bad girls they snuck into the drive-in in their car trunks.

Then he’d been assigned the kid as a lab partner, and the quiet intelligence meshed with a wicked sense of humor had drawn him in. Kirk didn’t take any shit, either; he was willing to go the rounds with anyone who wouldn’t back off the teasing. It hadn’t taken Kirk long to worm his way into the gang or Bones’ life.

Bones used to be called ‘Doc’ since he could fix any car. It was Kirk who changed that into Bones, said it was a more intimidating name, like some pirate or something. Kirk was full of all kinds of glib crap like that, but Bones let it go and the name stayed.

Now he was leaning over the open hood of his ’58 Fury, Kirk leaning way into his personal space. “Now, see, it’s burnin’ carbon. Gotta work on the carb. Got some other stuff to do too, run dual pipes, gap the plugs, that kind of shit.”

Kirk flicked those bright eyes at him and cocked a brow. Bones stared back, lost in a sea of blue, before glancing down at the tongue tip sliding over chapped lips. “So, Bones, that the only way you wanna mess with pipes and gaps?”

With a slow grin, Bones replied the only way he could. “Not by a long shot.”


End file.
